Behind the Scenes
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: A collection of oneshots from the cast of Heal Me, Hurt Me. Read that first!
1. Reishka

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Jareth or Sarah or the Labyrinth. I do own everyone else. woot.

**Summary**: A collection of side stories of my original characters of the Underground because there are many, that can't fit into the ridiculously long story that is Heal Me, Hurt Me.

**Warning**: Each chapter will contain parts of **Heal Me, Hurt Me** (both parts), however, if you're up to date with HMHM then there won't be spoilers!

.

.

.

.

.

**- Reishka -**  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

She stared out the window, wondering where he was. He said they'd be a happy family. Hmph. Yeah. The minute the baby was born, he smiled at her, said good bye then turned and left her with a part time job, an apartment needing rent money and a newborn.

"Reishka! Pick up the pace! Customers are waiting!"

The dark haired woman shook herself away, patting her cheeks lightly before she hurried to the next table. "Hello sirs! Welcome to Diner 95! What can I get for you this evening?"

.

.

.

.

.

Walking home, she sighed heavily. It had been nearly a year since her husband left her, deciding that a new baby wasn't worth the effort. She'd received the divorce papers a month after he disappeared and refused to sign them until he and his friends showed up. He'd finally agreed on sending her a monthly bill to cover baby expenses but still hadn't. She didn't have enough money to hire an attorney so she couldn't do a thing about it…

She entered her small apartment and smiled, the nanny seated on the couch with the baby watching TV. The woman turned and smiled. "Hi Reishka. Good day at work?"

"Very good day." Scraping her fingers across the bottom of the pocket in her apron, she pulled out the cash she'd brought home. "It's your payday!"

The woman laughed. "If you don't have enough I can wait a few more days."

"You'd better take it today because I might not have it in a few days."

"All right, all right." She took the money and shoved it into her pocket, giving the baby a hug before handing him over to his young mother. "Oh. Arianna called while you were at work. She wanted you to hang out over the weekend."

"Thanks Sonya."

"No problem. Have a good night."

"You too." As the nanny left, Reishka heaved the baby up on her hip and headed for the kitchen to make dinner.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh Nikolai! Please be quiet!" Reishka cried, bouncing the baby on her hip. He'd refused dinner, refused to go to bed, refused anything she tried to give him. Just screamed and screamed and screamed. Her neighbor had wandered over to ask what was wrong and told her to try a bath. It had helped while he was in the bath but as soon as he was out the screaming continued. Reishka was glad her neighbors had gone out to dinner for the night. At least _they_ didn't have to listen to it.

As Nikolai grabbed a lock of hair and tugged viciously she let out a shriek of pain and his screams rose in pitch. With a cry of frustration, she hurried into his room, set him in the crib and backed away, hands over her ears.

_I wish the goblins would take you away._ She blinked at the odd thought but the oddness was immediately forgotten as Nikolai let out a particularly loud scream.

"I WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD TAKE YOU AWAY!" Reishka screamed, hands fisted in her hair. "JUST PLEASE! SHUT UP!" She slammed the door on the crying baby, hitting her back against it and sliding to the ground.

She rocked back and forth for a minute then realized… it was quiet. She looked up from her knees and around the hall then turned and stared at the wooden door. Slowly she got to her feet and shakily opened the door. "Nikolai?" There was no noise from the once upon a time screaming babe. "N…N-Niko?"

She slowly walked towards the crib, heart pounding heavily against her chest as though it would burst. "Niko?" As she peered over the side, she inhaled sharply. "NIKO!" she screamed finding an empty crib. "Nikolai! Nikolai where are you?"

The window behind her slammed open and she spun quickly as an owl swooped in, transforming into a wild haired man who raised an eyebrow looking her over. "Well… you look like hell."

She wiped her cheeks quickly of any stray tears. "Where's Nikolai?"

"I took him. You wished him away, remember?"

"Please give him back. I didn't mean it!" she cried.

The blond gave her a dull look then waved a hand, a crystal curling around it. "As if I haven't heard that one before," he muttered irritably then turned, moving the crystal in front her face. "You see this? This is your dreams. Everything you've ever wanted or will ever want. Would you like it?"

Her eyes followed the crystal. "Yes…"

"Then give up the babe."

"Babe?" she murmured, still in a trance. "Babe…" Her mind cleared suddenly. "NO! Give me my baby back! Now!"

He raised an eyebrow then sighed. "Fine…" He tapped his chin with his glove. "Hm. Because you didn't give him up so easily, I believe I shall give you a chance to win him back." He stepped over to the window and waved a hand.

Her eyes widened as she saw a labyrinth far beyond. "That is my labyrinth. If you really want your babe back you'll have to win."

She took a step towards it. "How?"

"Just reach the castle and take back the babe." He smirked as she swallowed.

"I…" She took a deep breath. "I'll do it." She stepped forward and gasped as the carpet disappeared, sand rustling under her feet.

"Because I'm so generous," she turned quickly and found him leaning against the dying tree. He waved a hand at her and flat shoes appeared on her feet. "I suppose I'll help a bit."

She glared at him. "I didn't ask for handicaps." His eyes narrowed slightly. "But I thank you just the same."

"Hm…" He smirked. "See ya soon." As he stepped back, disappearing he grinned. "Oh. And try not to forget," he waved to the tree and she found a clock staring at her. "You have a time limit so hurry up. Thirteen hours… think it's enough?" He'd disappeared entirely but she heard his cackling. "Tick tock, tick tock…"

Scowling at the spot he'd disappeared, she wisely kept her mouth shut. Turning, she looked over the vastness and felt herself wilt the slightest but she picked her head up and hurried forward. She found what looked like an entrance and frowned. She put her hands on her hips staring at it. _How do I get in?_

"You ain't gonna get in just by starin' missy!"

She jumped and turned quickly finding a short hobbit-like man standing there. "Oh… um… do you know how to get in?"

"Aye. You gotta ask the right questions!"

Her eyes narrowed and she turned to the door. "How do I enter the Labyrinth?"

The doors creaked and swung open and her eyes widened. With a small smile, she turned to the man who let out an 'ah-ha!' as he sprayed at a fairy. "Thank you sir."

He turned to look at her, then the door. "You really goin' in there?"

"Is it the quickest way to the castle?"

"Well… yeah."

"Then I suppose I have to." She sighed. "It was nice meeting you."

As soon as she left the entrance, it slammed shut behind her. With a yelp, she spun to stare at it, not watching where she was going and tripping over a vine. Scowling at the sky, she cursed darkly. She heaved a sigh and got to her feet, running down the path that seemed never ending. When her muscles began to warn her to stop running, she slowed to a walk, fingers trailing down the wall when suddenly… they weren't.

She looked to her right sharply and found… a wall?… but her fingers disagreed. Leaning she found only empty space. A few steps into the empty space and she found another path. Grinning wickedly she hurried down it. _I'll show you! I'll get my baby back!_

Of course her plan didn't include hitting a trap button and sliding down a path into the middle of nowhere…

.

.

.

.

.

He smirked as he heard her shouts echoing down the tunnel then grinned wickedly when she spilled out into a pile at the end. She moaned and mumbled something about shooting whoever created the labyrinth. "I believe that was the Labyrinth itself my dear," she looked up sharply and he smirked, leaning back against the tree. "So it would be quite hard to shoot it."

She snarled. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to check up on you and see if you truly want the babe back."

"Of course I want him back! He's my son!"

"No matter. How are you?"

"Doesn't matter," she mocked. "Now go away."

"I… don't think so. Got to waste your time remember."

Her eyes widened and shot to the clock on his right seeing she'd already wasted two hours. She looked around the small room. There was a hallway leading out or a short dirt wall she could climb to where she saw sunlight. The dirt wall was the best shot. She stumbled to her feet, not realizing that two hours of running did horrible things to one's body.

Feeling herself quaking, she achingly walked over to the wall and cursed herself for not going to the gym when she had the chance. She turned and glared at him. "So… what do I call you o' kidnapper of babes?"

He smirked. "That might work. So will Goblin King, your highness, my lord-"

"An actual _name_ idiot," she grumbled, trying valiantly to climb up the dirt wall.

"… Jareth."

She glanced back at him and found he was watching her cautiously. "Hm… odd name."

"You shouldn't be talking, _Reishka_."

She looked at him sharply but that moment of broken concentration loosened her hands and she shrieked, sliding into a pile on the ground. Rubbing her head she scowled up at him. "How do you know my name?"

"You told me the moment you wished your child away. I know _everything_ about you."

Reishka's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh? And how would you know everything about me?"

"Because you called for my help." He crouched down, sitting on his heels, and raised a hand, gloved pointer finger mere millimeters from her forehead. "Once you looked into that crystal I could read everything. The mother that died of cancer. The father that overworked himself. The husband that left." Her eyes widened, breath catching in her throat. "I debate whether or not I should even allow you to finish trying to win the babe back. At the rate you're going, however, I need not worry."

She stiffened then leapt to her feet, wobbling for a moment. Once she regained her footing she glanced at the wall she'd been trying to climb, shook her head and turned, stumbling down the path, mind set only on her son. Jareth watched after her, elbows on his knees until she turned the corner. He shook his head and stood, taking a step back and disappearing.

.

.

.

.

.

That vine was taunting her… she knew it, just like everything else in this hell she'd been placed in. That wall had taunted her as she tried to climb it and crumbled beneath her fingers. That rock had taunted her and sent her flying down the hill, landing in a sprawled pile on the ground. That man continuously taunted her! She growled to herself and turned to shoot him a dirty look. "Why are you here?"

"To waste time," he replied, examining his gloved fingers. "Well your time. I've all the time in the world." She growled again and stood on tippy toes to try and reach the vine that would carry her across the bog and to the other end. "I don't believe you're quite tall enough."

"I don't believe I asked!" she snarled at him, trying to jump and reach it.

"Hn."

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "How long have I got?"

"Less than seven hours." She fell into a pile on the ground and rubbed her abused legs. He walked over to stand beside her. "I don't believe sitting will get you there any faster."

"Again, I don't believe I asked." He snorted and crouched down, sitting on the back of his heels to look out over the bog. "Where's Nikolai?"

"At my castle."

"And he's safe?" He glanced over. "I mean the goblins wouldn't eat him… right?"

He let out a bark of laughter. "The goblins enjoy chicken more than mortal, so no. They won't. Besides, I ordered them not to harm the babe and they will do as they are told."

She picked up a handful of dirt and let it sift through her fingers. "Goblin King?"

"Jareth." She raised an eyebrow. "You asked my name earlier and I told you. Use it."

"All right, _Jareth_." She chewed on her bottom lip nervously. "What… what happens if I don't get there in time?"

"Your babe says here."

"I know but what happens?"

He stared at her for what seemed like a lifetime before he sighed heavily. "He will be adopted."

"Adopted?"

"By a fae family living in the Underground. Fae have a difficult time having children so there's a high demand, even for mortal children. He'll probably turn fae and live much longer than you, for quite a few centuries."

"Is it safe?"

"Entirely. Fae protect children down here very seriously. There's not nearly as much abuse as aboveground. I can tell you haven't abused him and he's far too young to want to forget so there's no chance of him becoming a goblin. He'll be adopted."

She rubbed her arms. "He'll be safe… he'll have a family that can afford to get him new things all the time, not worry about money or food… It would be the right thing to do." Jareth just watched her quietly. "But can't I be selfish? I _want_ my baby… I have a right to be selfish sometimes, right?"

He stared at her for another minute then turned and looked straight ahead with a sigh. "You've a right to be selfish you say? Well," he held up a small clock. "Your selfishness is ticking away."

She inhaled sharply and got to her feet quickly, ignoring the spiking pain shooting through her body. She locked eyes on the vine and leapt up, fingers barely brushing it. He grabbed her arm as she came back down and she looked at him sharply. "You're far too short," he muttered irritably and held up a hand. The vine tumbled down gracefully and landed in it. "You've only got six and a half hours." He stepped back, disappearing as he did. "Tick tock, tick tock…"

She stared at where he'd been, then at the vine. Giving it a sharp tug to make sure it would work, she took a few deep breaths and swung landing safely on the other side. She glanced back at the ledge she'd been on and let out a breath of relief before hurrying out of the bog and back towards the castle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She hated the fact she felt so… _weak_. She thought she could go on pure adrenaline alone for at least seven hours but she'd only gotten about two then stumbled the rest of the way, arms and legs burning terribly, ribs feeling as though they'd been torn out. She'd stumbled too far and fallen and hadn't gotten back up, though her mind was screaming to move, that she was wasting time.

Reishka panted heavily, face in the dirt, hand in front of her. She stared at it, weakly trying to grip the dirt. "You are in quite a mess, hm?" She looked past the hand and saw leather boots crossed at the ankles. Slowly looking up, she found the Goblin King leaning against the tree. She just stared dully at him. He smirked. "You're wasting precious minutes you know?" He waved a hand. "Hm… seems like you've only got three hours left."

"…mn…u…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Damn you," she hissed, slowly getting to her feet and wobbling. "Damn you. DAMN YOU!" She pitched the handful of dirt in her hands at him, but it missed by a mile. He watched her dully. "I WANT MY BABY BACK! _NOW_!"

"I've told you. Get to the castle and you can have him back."

She trembled in anger then let out a scream, diving at him. His disappeared and she hit the tree, pounding her fists against it. "COME BACK HERE! YOU… YOU…" She sunk to the ground. "_Nikolai_!" she wailed, hands clenching at her heart. "I'm so sorry!"

Behind her Jareth frowned, looking away. She grabbed at the tree, pulling herself to her feet. "I'll get to the castle… I'll show him…" She stumbled back onto the path, crawling from tree to tree. "I'll show everyone! I won't abandon you, love. Your father may have left us-" She grunted as she tried once more to pull herself up. "-but I won't abandon you."

She only stopped when her hand landed on a leather boot. She looked up, Jareth crouching in front of her and holding out a peach. "Take it."

She scowled. "It's got a drug in it, doesn't it?"

"Yes." She blinked, mouth opening but nothing coming out at the surprising burst of honesty. "But not anything bad. Just something to… wake you up."

She raised an eyebrow then sighed heavily. "As long as it will help Nikolai." She held out a hand. He dropped the peach into it and disappeared. She leaned back against the tree and stared at the peach for a long time. She lifted it to her lips and bit into it.

Instantly her limbs felt stronger. She slowly got her feet and found she could walk. She took her time, finishing the peach and stretching by walking. Once the peach was gone she tore off towards the castle.

With forty five minutes to go, Reishka looked towards the castle then back towards the gate and found she was no closer. Her legs nearly crumpled at the thought but she quickly continued her journey towards her son.

Jareth sat on his throne, tapping his chin, her son sitting in his lap and giggling at the dancing goblins. Jareth glanced at the crystal Reishka was reflected in then back to the stone he'd been staring at, lost in thought.

Nikolai gurgled, spotting his mother. Jareth looked at him. "You recognize her little one?" The baby grinned toothlessly. "She's trying very hard to win you… but I don't think she'll make it…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

The trip through the city had been complete hell. Goblins at every turn trying to capture her. It had taken everything she had to weave around groups of their army, dart up the bridge and stand before the castle without being captured or run through.

Reishka grinned widely, dirt smudged on her cheek, legs trembling from exhaustion. She took a step forward to step through the doors when a loud tolling echoed through the castle. Her eyes widened and she sunk to the ground. "No…"

"Time's up." She looked up and found Jareth striding towards her. "You didn't make it."

"No…no! No! No! Give him to me!"

"I will." She froze. "On _one_ condition."

"Anything. Anything!"

"You must promise to _always_ remember what happened here. _Always_."

She gave him a humorless laugh. "As if I could forget."

He shrugged. "Some people do."

"Well I don't think it's possible."

He chuckled as well then held out a hand. She stared at it then slowly lifted her hand, lying it in his. He helped her to her feet, the castle disappearing and the baby's room reappearing. She looked around quickly then raced over to the crib.

Nikolai lay in it, sleeping gently. She let out a happy sigh and turned. "Thank…" She frowned as she realized he was gone. She turned back to Nikolai and smiled, lying her head on her arm on the side of the crib and watching him sleep. "I promise Nikolai… things will get better…" She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I promise."

_DING DONG!_ Nearly jumping out of her skin, Reishka hurried to the door and flung it open. A young man stood there, shoulder length black hair pulled back, dark eyes flickering up from the note in his hands.

"Hn." His eyes looked her up and down. "You must be Jareth's new pity case… Are you Reishka?"

She swallowed nervously. "Yes? Who are you?"

"No one you need to know." He held out the paper in his hand. "But you may call me Toroku. On Monday you are to appear in court."

"What?" she yelped. "I can't go to court! I've no money to hire an attorney!"

He scowled. "I'll be your attorney. Free of cost. I owe Jareth a favor anyway. Show up at the courthouse with your baby on Monday. Your ex-husband will lose and he will pay all of the money he owes and then some."

She nearly fell to the ground, weariness and relief weakening her legs. "Am I still dreaming?"

He finally lost the dark look and smiled faintly. "No. You proved yourself in the Labyrinth. Now it's our turn to reward you."

"But… but I got my baby back!"

He smirked. "Don't look a gifted horse in the mouth my dear." Turning on his heel, he headed back down the hallway. "Be at the courthouse on Monday with your baby Reishka."

At three-thirty in the afternoon on Monday, Reishka stepped out of the courthouse and turned to Nikolai with a bright smile. "It looks like it's going to be a beautiful day."

Toroku rolled his eyes. "It's raining."

Reishka just smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Forty years later, Reishka wiped down a table in her thriving restaurant. She was missing her ray of sunshine since the brunette had disappeared.

"Reishka! I haven't seen you this depressed since that cat ate your goldfish!"

She spun and found said sunshine walking towards her, grinning. She found herself grinning back. "Sarah Williams!" she chirped then remembered she was angry at her for not visiting. "Where have you been? It's about time you visited me!"

The brunette rolled her eyes, a habit Reishka was all too familiar with. "Reishka, I've been busy and haven't been able to get here."

Reishka's eyes flickered behind her and her breath caught, eyes widening as she recognized him immediately. She recalled Sarah was standing there and shot the brunette a wicked grin. Sarah quickly realized that grin meant trouble and embarrassment, and pushed her towards the back room. Her daughter-in-law, Katya, recognized the few hours long chatting session and reluctantly brought cookies and tea for them.

Reishka turned to Jareth as soon as the door closed behind Katya. "So who are you?" she asked, knowing full well who he was but wondering what he'd do in front of Sarah.

His eyes flickered to Sarah as she sighed heavily, another very familiar habit. "My name is Jareth."

Oh how she was going to enjoy the answer to this one. "And what do you do for a living?"

Sarah shot her a dark look. "Reishka. You're not my mot-"

"I steal kids."

Both looked at him, Sarah glaring darkly and him grinning wickedly at her. Reishka raised an eyebrow to play the part. Sarah laughed nervously. "He means… he means he's with the child protection agency, you know, the one that goes and takes kids who can't be taken care of by their parents."

Reishka nodded slowly. _Nice come back Sarah…_ The brunette shot the blond a dark glare once again and he shrugged innocently, sipping at his tea.

"So Reishka," Sarah began in a 'get out of this conversation tone'. "How's life been?"

Two hours later, Katya began yelling at her to get back to work. Sighing, Reishka got to her feet, moving to take the trays but Sarah grabbed then, stuck her tongue out and hurried off. Reishka shook her head, following Jareth back to the main part of the store.

She glanced at him, suddenly feeling nervous and twenty years old again. "It was nice seeing you again Jareth."

He glanced at her, then smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, eyes turning back to Sarah. "So you won't be wishing your son away again anytime soon?"

She chuckled. "I don't suppose so." She nodded towards her daughter-in-law, smiling warmly as Sarah talked with her. "He's got it good." She glanced back at the Goblin King. "I never did thank you for returning him…"

He waved a hand. "No need."

"Tell me, did Sarah…"

"Step brother."

"How long ago?"

"Ten years."

"Ah…" Reishka sent him a threatening look. "You may be immortal but I will find a way to kill you if you hurt her."

"Bah. As if you could."

Sarah waved to her daughter-in-law and headed back over, freezing as she realized both were staring at her. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. "What were you two talking about?"

Jareth smiled slyly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You, of course, _darling_."

Reishka watched Jareth joke with Sarah and inwardly smiled. They'd heal each other. While Jareth showed no signs of needing it, he was another creature with a mask, just like the brunette who seemed broken at times.

Outwardly Reishka grinned, keeping her thoughts off her face but allowing Sarah to catch her 'matchmaking' grin. The brunette scoffed and she tossed her hands into the air, stomping out. "Later Reishka."

"Good bye Sarah!" Jareth sent her a smirk and followed after the brunette.

Reishka chuckled and turned back to the counter, mind still replaying fairy tales and labyrinths. Katya smiled at her. "Mind if I take a break? I think your lousy son wants to take me to dinner."

Reishka turned, finding her son squishing his face against the glass window and waving at her. She rolled her eyes. "Get. And tell him he's to scrub every window when he comes back."

The woman hurried out, mouth moving. The man blinked then scowled at his mother before turning, nose in the air to walk off, but he tripped over the sidewalk. His wife burst into hysterics, holding her stomach tightly. Reishka grinned and shook her head. _Good luck Sarah… and thanks again Jareth._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

**To all Readers and Reviewers, **

Whew! First installment of the side stories! I've wanted to put in what really happens to the characters in the actual story of Heal Me, Hurt Me but unfortunately I can't really fit them in so I figured, why not make a separate thing! And here it is!

Reishka's always been a cool figure! She transformed from a Russian immigrant to a born citizen of the U.S. but still with a somewhat Russian accent because of her folks.

So the next character up should be… Anor, I think? Yeah, Anor's up next.

Thanks for reading!

**Kadasa Mori**

P.s. Not sure if I'm fond of the title. Any suggestions?


	2. Anor

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Jareth or Sarah or the Labyrinth. I do own everyone else. woot.

**Summary**: A collection of side stories of the OC characters of the Underground, because there are many, that can't fit into the ridiculously long story that is Heal Me, Hurt Me.

**Warning**: Much OC-ness and much confusion if you didn't read Heal Me, Hurt Me.

.

.

.

.

.

**- Anor - **

.

.

.

.

.

Anor yawned widely as he walked towards Cleo and Sarah's meeting place on the hill above the pond. Cleopatra's father was calling for her and, of course, being her 'guard' (more like babysitter) he had to go find her. Because he hated her father, he took the long route to find her, which, in the end, would mean that instead of having her back to the herd in a half hour, she'd be back in about an hour and twenty minutes.

He reached the edge of the trees and spotted them lying in the grass, staring at the stars. He sighed heavily and moved to take a step forward when Sarah spoke up.

"So any kids of your own yet Cleo?" He heard Sarah ask teasingly. He couldn't see Cleopatra's reaction but at the quickly announced "I'm sorry Cleo. I didn't mean to offend you." he knew it must have been bad.

Cleopatra shook her head. "You didn't offend me… It's just… I can't have kids till I take over father's position… or I'm married off to another clan as a peace treaty."

"An arranged marriage?" Sarah hissed. "That's not fair…What about marrying someone inside your clan?"

"Can't … I'm," she paused then looked at Sarah. "Our species is very complex. We take in strangers and stragglers, shunned centaurs from other tribes. Each tribe does this. Then these strangers can be traded at any moment, put into other tribes as part of a treaty or agreement. Anor's one of those. He was given to us by a tribe in the mountains as part of a treaty."

Anor felt his chest clench at the memories he'd rather not bring up.

"That's horrible."

Cleopatra nodded. "I know. But it gets worse. If you're given to another clan, you're no longer part of your old clan. That means you can't visit your family. You'll never see them again. And it's difficult to get bonded… or married, to someone in your own clan. If you want to be bonded, you have to go to another tribe."

Anor was nearly biting through his tongue to keep himself from charging out and shouting they had no idea what it was like and they needed to stop acting as though they did.

"That… can't you speak up? Change the rules?"

Cleopatra shook her head. "No… I'd be shunned and sent away…" Sarah looked down. "I'm sorry Sarah. I didn't mean to ruin your evening."

"It's all right." She smiled. "At least I know not to pressure you to speak up anymore. I would like to keep my friend here."

"Sister," Cleopatra corrected with a grin.

"Yes, yes. Sister."

"Sarah!" All three turned as one to find Kira running over. "Hey! How were the girls and Ed?" The triple trouble makers seemed to wake and raced over to their mother. Sarah smiled and stood to walk over.

"I do have to go Sarah," Cleo said. "I wasn't supposed to leave as it was."

"Then hurry back now!" Sarah scolded, waving her away. "Be gone with you." Cleo stuck her tongue out and hurried towards him. He took a step back behind the tree and waited for her to pass.

"Cleopatra."

She inhaled sharply, spinning around quickly. As she recognized him, she sighed irritably. "Anor… what are you doing here?"

He walked towards her. "Your father sent me to retrieve you."

She snorted, turning and stepping into a walk beside him. "My father needs to cut that chain he's got on me."

"Hm."

She sighed and rolled her shoulders, listening to the pops as things shifted into their place. "How's Elena?"

"Good. It seems as though they've allowed her to take over teaching the new students how to fight."

Cleopatra laughed lightly. "She's a good teacher. She'll do well."

"Hm."

She sent him a look. "Are you angry at nothing as usual or did I do something to offend you?"

He shot her a glare. When she bristled, he realized he probably shouldn't have done that because a moment later she was stomping off, tail swishing as she disappeared into the dark trees. He sighed and ran his hands down his face, following after her.

_Anor's one of those. He was given to us by a tribe in the mountains as part of a treaty._

_That's horrible!_

He sighed again. _You have no idea…_

.

.

.

.

.

A younger Anor stood at the river's edge, kicking small pebbles into the water, tears falling angrily down his cheeks. The choices for the candidates to be sent to the tribe in the valley below as part of the peace treaty had been spread through the village.

He was near the top of the list.

He kicked another stone in, taking pleasure in watching it sink to the bottom of the riverbed. He'd seen his friends dragged away, never to return to their herd. He knew if he were chosen, he'd never see his father or sister again. He'd never play with his remaining friends; never 'borrow' food from his grandmotherly next door neighbor. He was only nine years old! He wasn't supposed to be worrying about that!

Roughly, he dragged the back of his arms across his eyes and stomped a few times. Rage was easier to feel than sadness. He stomped down the river, back towards the path to the herd. When he reached the path, his rage had simmered, sadness taking over again.

Before he could do anything, a voice shouted. "Horus!" Arms wrapped around his neck. "I've been looking for you!" He turned and found his sister standing beside him. She was only six, three years his younger. She grinned. "Did I scare you? I've been working on my stealth techniques! Uncle Eborn said I could be a really good fighter someday!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" She wrapped one of her arms around his. "Daddy said that would be incredible! Wouldn't it be?"

"It would be." He smiled faintly. "You'd be able to show all of the boys in the village that you're the best there is."

She released his arm and scuffed a hoof against the dirt. "'Specially since they've been making fun of me."

"They what?" he cried. "Who?"

Laughing, she trotted back out of reach. "I'm not gonna tell you! You'll go beat them up!"

"Exactly!"

"Horus? Alcarinque?"

"Father!" Elena cried, racing for him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he smiled, ruffling her hair.

"What have you two been up to?"

"Have the village elders made a decision?" Anor asked quickly.

Rangi's smile faded. "Not yet… not yet…"

Elena frowned, looking between them. Realizing things were getting tense, she grabbed onto her father's hand and shook it. "Daddy! Horus wants to beat up the boys in the herd that make fun of me! Tell him that me becoming a fighter would be better!"

Laughing, Rangi ruffled her hair again. "That would be a much better option. I know Horus would rather protect you, but just think, in twenty years you could be the most powerful fighter in the entire herd! They would all bow down to your amazing skills!"

She let out an excited whinny. "I could be the best! I already scared Horus and he's un-scare-able!"

Anor snorted and poked her in the side, smirking when she squealed and leapt away. "You didn't scare me. You just… surprised me is all."

Rangi nodded sagely. "There is a big difference, Alcarinque."

"But… but I did scare you!" She pouted and scuffed her hoof against the ground.

He leaned in and stage-whispered, "you did but don't let anyone else know or else they'll try to scare me! You want to be the strongest, right? Well everyone thinks I'm un-scare-able! If they knew I could be scared, they'd all try!" She nodded in agreement. "So, keep this secret until you're a trained warrior then tell everyone and they'll all bow down to your amazing skills!"

She whinnied in excitement once again. "Yes!"

Rangi laughed and bent to hug them both. "Come, my horselings. It's time for dinner."

As they began to trot back towards the herd, Anor froze, suddenly remembering why he'd been out here crying. Rangi realized he wasn't following and glanced back over his shoulder. "Horus?"

He shook his head, taking a step back. "I… I don't want to go back… I don't want to leave home."

"Horus…" His father sighed heavily and knelt awkwardly in front of him, hands on his shoulders. "I know how hard it is, knowing you'll never be able to return here. Believe me, I don't want to lose you… but being the trade is an honor." He smiled weakly at the palomino who still looked scared. "I'm proud of you Horus… no matter what happens, no matter what you decide, I will _always_ be proud of you."

Elena tugged on her father's braid lightly. "Are you proud of me too, papa?"

He smiled at her and hugged her. "Yes my darling. I'm very proud of you. You both are my shining stars."

Elena giggled. "Papa! That's what my name means!"

"I know it. Why do you think I named you such?"He dragged Anor into the hug as well. "Horus is my day star and you Alcarinque, are my night star."

"What are you papa?"

The man smiled brightly. "I am the sky, here to hold you two up."

"Do you promise?"

They both turned to Anor then Rangi smiled once more.

"I promise."

.

.

.

.

.

The entire herd had gathered to see who would be sent away. Anor felt his hands fisting and unfisting nervously. Several of the other 'very possibles' were shifting uneasily, snorting and tossing their heads when someone got to close to them.

Anor was glad he at least was able to stand tall and not reveal how scared he actually was.

Suddenly the crowd grew silent and he looked towards the chief's hut, the old centaur stepping out. The village elders took their place on either side of him. Anor's hands started to shake. He quickly fisted them at his sides.

"We've made our decision," the chief said, turning to the guards from the other tribe. "We've decided to give you Alcarinque."

Anor felt his heart plummet into his hooves. Rangi let out a raspy wail and Elena's eyes widened, filling with fear. The guards walked towards Elena who backed up quickly, Rangi looking between her and the guards, trying to figure out how to stop this without angering the chief.

Before his mind processed the possible action, Anor raced for his sister, skidding to a stop in front of her. "No!" he shouted. "You cannot have her!"

"Horus…" the lead guard looked sorrowful. "Please don't make this harder…"

"NO! You cannot have her!" He sent his father an apologetic look. "You have to take both of us. It's both or none."

"Horus-"

"NO! She is six years old. She wants to be a fighter. You can't take her away from all the family she's ever had and expect her to grow up immediately. You have to take both of us."

The guard's eyebrows rose in surprise but then he smiled faintly, looking approving. Turning to the village elders, he cocked his head. "Well?"

Elena crept up next to him, wrapping her arms around one of his, still shaking violently.

They looked between each other before the head stepped forward. "You understand what you are offering, Horus?"

He swallowed nervously. "Yes."

"Very well… you will both go to the other herd." He motioned to the guard. "You are to go by river. Grab your things. It has been an honor to have you amongst our herd, even if for such a short time. Good bye."

Trying to hide his shaking, he plucked up his small bag of things he'd half-heartedly thrown together – an old blanket, the toy he'd 'not seen' Elena put in there, some food for the trip, a dagger from his uncle – and turned to Elena. "You must get your things together."

She nodded and raced for their house, Rangi quickly following. Anor stayed where he was, clenching his jaw. The lead guard shifted uneasily then sighed.

"It… it gets better, Horus. I promise." Anor glanced at him. Giving a half shrug, the guard motioned to himself. "I was one."

"Did you ever see your family again?"

"Once." His lips curled into a faint smile. "They were proud of me."

Nodding, Anor turned to look out over the clearing, trying to memorize every blade of grass. It took only a few minutes before Elena was back, a bag dangling from her shoulders, her toy horse tight in her arms. Rangi followed, looking as though he'd aged decades in only minutes.

The guards stood at attention when Elena reached them, then turned and headed for the river. Centaurs along the way called their good byes and wished them well but Anor didn't hear any of it, focusing intently on placing one hoof before the other. He could hear Elena crying quietly behind him. His father made no noise and he feared looking to see what expression he held.

They reached the river in no time at all. Elena paused beside him, the horse pulled up to her face, already drenched in tears. Anor stared at the ground in front of him. He heard the guards getting the raft ready, barking out orders.

Familiar hooves stepped into his vision and he stiffened. "Father…" He swallowed. "I…"

Hands landed on his shoulders then dragged him into a hug. "Thank you Horus," Rangi whispered. "Thank you."

"Father?"

Rangi pulled away, bending to meet him in the eye. "You must promise to protect your sister. Understand?"

Anor nodded in confusion. "I promise Father."

The man smiled once again, eyes watery. "Good boy. I'm so proud of you my day star." Anor blinked quickly to keep from crying.

"Papa!" Elena collided with him, crying heavily.

He hugged her back tightly. "Be good my night star. Listen to your brother and take care of each other, all right?"

"But I don't wanna leave you papa!"

"I know… but you must. We will meet again." He smiled. "I promise."

"I… I'm sorry," the young guard said, staring at the ground. "But we need to leave…"

Elena pulled away, sniffing and wiping at her cheeks. "Good bye Papa."

"Good bye Father…" Anor whispered.

"Good bye my stars. Stay together and keep each other safe. I will see you again. I _promise_." They stepped onto the raft and looked back as it floated down the stream. "When you feel alone, just look to the sky! Know I'll always be looking back!"

They watched him wave until he disappeared from sight.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anor stared up at the sky, it dark and dotted with bright spots. Every so often a cloud would drift in front of the moon and the land would be covered in darkness but soon enough the cloud floated by and light returned to the Earth.

_You liar…_ he thought. _You promised we'd meet you again…I kept my promise. Why didn't you?_

"Horus?" He turned and found Elena walking up. She smiled brightly, seeing she had his attention. "Hey." She stepped up beside him and looked up, arms linking behind her back. "You missed dinner. I was worried."

"Hm… pay no mind. I wasn't hungry."

Her gaze flickered in his direction. "Ithil came back irritable…"

"Hm…"

"Anor," she sighed. "Can't you try getting along with her for a few minutes at least?"

"Impossible, dear sister." Elena blew up at her bangs, rolling her eyes. He gave her a small amused smile and ruffled her hair. She batted his hand away with a playful scowl, tugging on his ponytail lightly.

He swung an arm around her shoulders, dragging her into a half hug. She wrapped her arms around his torso and sighed. "You're such a bully."

"I try."

She giggled and looked up at the stars as well. "What were you thinking about?"

"… home…"

She looked at him quickly then at the ground, arms loosening from around him. "Oh…"

"I apologize…"

"For what? You did nothing to be sorry for."

He nodded then ruffled her hair again. "Come on. Time for you to get to bed."

She pouted and fixed her hair. "You acting like a big brother scares me sometimes." He chuckled lightly. She smiled at getting him to laugh and hooked her arms around his. "Come. I saved some dinner for you."

"I believe I told you I wasn't hungry."

"And _I_ told you you're eating dinner whether you want to or not."

He sighed heavily. "Why do I listen to you?"

"Because I tell you to. Stop dragging your hooves and let's go."

"Are you my sister or my _mother_?"

"Well it seems I have to be both, don't I?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm still not going to eat."

"Horus! I will tell my students that you are now a target for surprise attacks…"

"… where's the food?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all Readers and Reviewers, **

Wahhh… I love Anor. He's such an awesome character. He doesn't get nearly enough screen time. I know that in the actual story he's already met back up with his father but this takes place long before that part occurred.

Also, is it sad that when I wrote "I could be the best!" I started singing the theme song to pokemon? Gahhhh.

Hope you enjoyed :) Next up should be Clarica.

**Kadasa Mori**

P.s. Let me know if there is anyone you really want to know about. I've only got like ten or so people lined up out of the dozens of characters I created.


End file.
